Fun with Fruit
by StarkidPotterFan
Summary: Nick is napping one October afternoon in his dorm room at Dalton. What will be the repercussions of this nap? ;D   I do not own, Nick and Jeff are the property of RIB.


**First Niff! Enjoy! :D**

"_Oh shit, Jeff. Harder, please."_

"_God, Nick, you feel so good…"_

"_Jeff!" _

"_Nick!" _

"_Jeff!" _

"_NICK!"_

"_Kyle's mom is a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a big fat bitch, if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls." _

Nick was jolted awake from his nap by the sound of his cell phone ringing, alerting him that he had just received a text. He picked it up, and rolled his eyes after seeing it was from his twitter account. He didn't even bother reading the message before throwing it across the room. The brunet squinted and looked around as he tried to make out his surroundings. He realized he was lying on the couch in the living room of his suite at Dalton, wearing only short jean cut offs. He took a deep shuddering breath as he tried to calm his raging heart. It was the middle of October, and his three suitemates were out around the campus, enjoying the last warm days before the usual freeze of Ohio winter took over. Nick shared the suite with Wes, David and his best friend Jeff, the former sharing a bedroom, while he slept in a bed feet away from the blonde.

Nick sighed at the thought of his best friend as he ran a hand through his hair. The blonde dancing warbler was the reason for why he had been waking up from wet dreams, completely covered in his own perspiration for weeks now. Recently, everything about Jeff had been making his pulse race. His smile, his laugh, the way his hair always seemed to fall perfectly in his soft brown eyes…Nick wanted nothing more than to be the one to brush it back. He also couldn't help but notice the taller teen's body. Recently, Jeff had gotten really into lifting weights, and Nick couldn't help but think that it was definitely working for him. So far, the changes had been subtle, only able to be seen if you were really looking, which Nick took every opportunity to do. The smaller boy wanted nothing more than to kiss his roommate senseless, until he couldn't even remember his own name. He wanted to be able to kiss every single centimeter of Jeff, marking the blond's body as his own. Nick bit his lip and groaned as extremely inappropriate thoughts of the two of them swarmed around in his mind. He could feel his jeans tightening and he ran a palm over his bulge, willing his erection to go down. He was unsuccessful and decided to try thinking about something else. Spanish exams…cleaning the stables at his uncle's farm…2 Girls, 1 Cup. Somehow everything unisexual that came to mind, would always lead him back to Jeff. How hot the blond was when he spoke Spanish…that one time the two of them went horseback riding and how completely _delicious _he had looked dressed as a cowboy…how the first time Jeff had seen the scaring video, he had refused to spend the night in his own bed and had forced Nick to let him sleep in his, the two boys' bodies completely against each other.

"Fuck…" Nick muttered noticing he was now harder than he had been previously. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after 2. He remembered that Wes and David had a double date with their girlfriends, so they wouldn't be coming back till almost curfew, and knowing Jeff like he did, he knew the blond wouldn't want to spend a warm October day inside so he wouldn't be back for a while either. All the windows were shut, the blinds were closed and the suite door was only able to be opened with a room key or by someone inside, so Nick decided there was no point in going to his room and leaned back on the sofa, making himself comfortable. He slowly unbuttoned his shorts and unzipped them, the sound echoing throughout the silent dorm. He had decided against wearing underwear under his shorts, opting to feel the gentle breeze as we moved. Now he was completely happy with his choice.

When his pants were fully open, he reached down and ran a finger over his manhood, closing his eyes at the contact. He licked his lips as he traced the lines in his cock slowly, imagining the finger belonged to Jeff. When he reached the tip, he swirled his finger in the precum that had gathered there, before bringing the finger up to his mouth and licking it clean. He moaned at the taste, unconsciously opening his eyes. From the spot he was lying in, he could see the counter in the small kitchen perfectly. Lying on the counter was a bunch of bananas that Wes had recently bought so he could make Banana Pudding. Nick arched an eyebrow. _Wes wouldn't miss just one…_

He slowly got off the couch and walked over to the counter, picking one of a decent size up. He contemplated going to his room for lube when an idea entered his head. He kneeled down and opened the secret compartment in the wall. Stashed inside was candy, fake i.d.s, a small bag of pot, and what he was looking for: condoms. He shifted through the large amount until he found the one he was looking for. _Pre-lubed. Perfect. Thank you, teenage hormones. _

He quickly ran back towards the couch, allowing his shorts to fall down his legs before eventually kicking them off. He kneeled on the ground, his legs apart as he faced the sofa. With his heart beating fast, he carefully opened the condom package and rolled it on the large yellow fruit. When it was securely on, he sat up on his knees, placing his upper body on couch itself. Slowly, he led the banana towards his ass hole, gingerly rubbing it in a circle around his entrance. He moaned, imagining that it was Jeff about to enter him. Tenderly, he allowed the tip of the banana to slide inside himself, before pulling it out again. He pushed it back in a little bit further, before once again removing the fruit. He kept up this routine until he could comfortably fit the entire thing in his body. By now, Nick could barely even form coherent sentences and useless babble spilled from his dry lips.

He took the hand that he wasn't using to fuck himself and brought it to his hard dick.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, Jeff…" He cursed as he slowly pumped himself in time with the banana. Just as he was about to speed up his thrusting, a hand grabbed his wrist, stilling his motion. He froze completely and was about to bolt towards his room, when he felt a pair of lips gently touch his shoulder.

"Why Nicky," the sound of his best friend saying his name in such a seductive way had the brunet rolling his eyes in the back of his head. "I had no idea you wanted me like this…if I had known sooner, I would have done something about it." Jeff continued to place kisses along Nick's bare shoulders and back. He used the hand that wasn't holding Nick's wrist to carefully trace his spine. He gently eased the banana out of his friend's hand, allowing Nick to firmly grip the couch cushion. Jeff also moved the hand that Nick was using to stroke himself until it was gripping the cushion as well. Jeff moved the banana back towards Nick's hole and pushed the whole thing in, watching in amusement as his friend screamed his pleasure.

"Dear _GOD_, don't ever stop, Jeff, please!" Nick whined. Jeff smirked before leaning forward to suck Nick's earlobe into his mouth. The blond teen pulled the banana out before pushing it back in, quickly picking up his pace.

Knowing that it was Jeff purposely making him feel this way was better than any wet fantasy Nick could ever imagine. Jeff had moved from his ear and was sucking harshly on the smaller boy's neck. "Do you want me to touch you?" Jeff muttered against Nick's skin. Unable to answer, Nick simply groaned his approval of the request. Jeff took his free hand and ran it down the boy's arm before allowing it to travel across his chest. He paused for a second to twist and pull at his nipples.

"_Jeff…" _Nick groaned, tears practically falling down his face from the intensity of it all. The dancing warbler's hand continued its journey down Nick's body, stopping to play at with the belly button before moving down a happy trail to trace hipbones. Although, slower than Nick would have liked, the hand eventually moved down until it was finally at the base of his cock. Jeff squeezed the brunet's cock at the same time as he shoved the entire banana inside his roommate. Nick arched off the couch, throwing his head back in passion. "There!" he yelled, causing the boy behind him to smile.

"I think I just found your prostate." He said, chuckling as Nick nodded furiously while thrusting backwards, needing the spot to be hit again. Jeff complied with his lover's wish, pulling the fruit out before ramming it back in. He started doing this at a rougher pace, pumping him in time to the thrusts. Nick closed his eyes and laid his head down on the couch, never wanting this feeling to end.

"Do you like that, baby?" Jeff questioned, discreetly rubbing himself against the other warbler's leg. "You like that banana in you? I bet you'd love _my _banana inside you, wouldn't you? But I don't think you're quite ready for the real thing, yet. For now, we'll stick to this. It's smaller than me anyway and it'll be good to work our way up."

"How…how big…" Jeff arched an eyebrow at the unfinished question before laughing.

"Do you remember last week when Jim walked around with a limp?" The blond asked, continuing his glorious torture.

"…Yea…"

"I'm the one who gave it to him." Nick bit his bottom lip, picturing the scenario.

"Oh…shit…" Before he realized what was happening, he was cumming all over the carpet, too far gone in his pleasure to even remember his own name. When he came down from his high, he turned around to watch as Jeff pulled the fruit from his body. He sighed at the sudden emptiness he felt. Jeff took the condom off of it before putting them aside, subconsciously cleaning his wet hand on the rug. Nick watched panting harshly.

"Thank…you…for…that…" He said, his voice raspy and his mouth dry. Jeff grinned before leaning forward and gently kissing him on the lips.

"Anytime boyfriend. Anytime."

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


End file.
